a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool-changing device comprising a rotatably mounted tool carrier having at least two tools, which tool carrier can be swivelled into the respective working position for a tool by means of a swivel drive.
b) Description of the Related Art
DE-C-39 29 136 discloses a tool-changing device of this type.
Tool-changing devices of this type, which are also called tool turrets, have been known for a long time. Since such tool-changing devices have a large mass, in particular if they are prepared for a larger number of tools and possibly for driven tools, high torque is required at the swivel drive in order to swivel the tool-changing device from one working position into a further working position in which another tool is used. In order to amplify the effect of the motor, the use of a gear unit is therefore necessary in order to provide the requisite torque for a high rotary acceleration. On account of the high loading and the high operating frequency, mechanical gear units are subjected to high wear and in addition to that require a large amount of space. In addition, the feeding of drive energy to the driven tools and the feeding of coolants cause difficulties, since further space is required for this.